the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 February 2019
23:54-49 korra, are you s_____ a b__ or something? 23:55-08 Huh? 23:55-21 DM the censored words. 23:55-51 Kek. 00:04-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:05-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-20 Soliciting a B obv 00:05-36 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:07-20 nope south 00:07-36 i will send you the screenshots in PM 00:14-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-27 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:16-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:32-08 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:33-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:33-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:37-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:47-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-31 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:06-06 omg tg pm me the screenshots too u silly brah 01:07-32 maybe 01:10-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:10-19 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-25 o/ 01:10-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-20 Hiya Syde. 01:11-24 :o 01:11-27 syde is comin awfully late 01:11-35 tell me, did he get a j_b? 01:11-37 TG still ha snot sent the PM. 01:11-41 yep 01:12-48 Do it, u silly brah. 01:13-29 Slept in. 01:14-07 i wish i could have slept in 01:14-11 i woke up early 01:14-11 at like 01:14-13 Legit ain't nothing wrong with that. 01:14-14 7:45AM 01:14-21 Lucky! 01:14-25 That's three hours after me! 01:14-35 Not lucky! I would have rather slept in to like, 11AM 01:14-42 Since I stayed up late last night on discord 01:15-00 Bad TG. 01:15-22 Why is it that I'm sleepy until I turn my lights out, and then I'm wide awake? 01:15-34 I wish I were like that 01:15-47 Then I could just keep my lights out all day long :^) 01:16-19 I believe it is insomniac daytime exhaustion. 01:16-49 s Which is definitely not some fake disease I made up. 01:18-52 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:18-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:19-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:26-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:26-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:36-52 Speak! 01:37-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-11 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:38-13 Once I dreamed or daydreamed that I was on the roof of someone's car, while they were driving. 01:38-35 I was basically on there for the entire time it took for them to get home. 01:39-49 Do you ever have those dreams when you're half awake then half not then all of a sudden you realize you're in a "dream" and then fall? 01:39-56 And then you like kinda jolt in real life 01:39-56 Indeed. 01:40-07 And then you realize you were half asleep 01:40-22 Mmmhm. 01:40-38 I am always revivin' this chat. ;) 01:43-27 I once had a daydream where there was this angry guy or whatever, but I didn't want to be in the guy's presence so I left the "dream space" for lack of a better term, and he gave me an electric shock for walking out. 01:44-44 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:44-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:44-56 Interesting 01:44-57 o/ 01:44-59 hello Q 01:45-01 Wait 01:45-07 http://prntscr.com/mp9uoq 01:45-08 Hmph. 01:45-28 how lo been have i been here! 01:45-53 Greetings BH. 01:45-56 Fucken tablet 01:46-00 WTP is gone, so good. 01:46-18 WTP waa a big baddie 01:46-52 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:46-54 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:47-30 hey TG did u see that 01:48-12 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 01:48-16 RailWAM is gay 01:48-26 I NEVER use it 02:05-35 :O 02:05-38 They never did ANYTHING to you! ;( 02:05-39 FanaticBot didn't log! 02:05-49 I am a far better bot. 02:05-53 Let us abolish CS65 as admin. 02:05-58 Yes 02:06-12 Hart, you legit have "Bot" in your name. 02:06-18 Shit 02:06-22 Look, 02:06-26 Obvi you're biased. :) 02:06-31 Let us do a vocal vote. 02:06-38 DO NOT abolish bots 02:06-38 Vocal? 02:06-41 \o 02:06-43 No speakin' here. 02:06-44 Everyone that wants to remove CS65's rights, say aye. 02:06-44 Everyone that does not say "neh". 02:06-46 Just typin'. 02:06-49 Voice chat eh 02:06-51 Neh 02:07-00 Aye. 02:07-01 Aye...... 02:07-03 Farewell, Q. 02:07-18 C.Syde65 do you wnat to keep your votes? 02:07-20 Neh. 02:07-23 *Rights 02:07-32 So far we have a tie. 02:07-47 TG be the tiebraker! 02:07-55 EarthlingnAkumi LLO. 02:07-59 EarthlingnAkumi LOOK 02:08-02 *LOOK 02:08-05 hi 02:08-06 Tell me, 02:08-08 LLO 02:08-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:08-16 Just who started "LOOK" 02:08-17 I know this is fake and I didn't want to make a scene, so I said nothing. 02:08-27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCyXsHC-lQ4 02:08-29 A dubious man. 02:08-31 Aye 02:08-31 His name cannot be said. 02:08-37 I tiebroke 02:08-39 I think 02:08-45 Bart Simpson 02:09-00 Chase McFly is Donald Trump's son 02:09-05 Nope. 02:09-13 Head out, C.Syde65! (bye) 02:09-15 Leave! 02:09-45 Pack up your stuff C.Syde, this is your eviction notice 02:10-09 OMG 02:10-14 Korra, 02:10-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-20 Tkf LOVES ___ 02:10-27 me 02:10-28 Why ddi you undo an edit to your CC profile? 02:10-38 Incorrect, TG. 02:10-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-44 There is only one woman for TKF. 02:11-02 Her name is _______ 02:11-02 Chase Trump-McFly. 02:11-06 No. 02:11-10 XD 02:11-15 Lmao 02:11-17 Not gfunny, Syde. 02:11-21 Syde logic: 02:11-23 C.Syde is tge son of A____h___ 02:11-42 The one woman TKF has eyes for is 02:11-44 Tiffany 02:11-51 Trump 02:11-54 (sob) 02:12-01 Tiffany Hwang is bae...... 02:12-31 TG, PM/ 02:15-30 I rememba when CMF said tkf was a ___ 02:16-16 Thugg of McFly 02:16-21 Thuggish* 02:17-39 Korra, KazuMee (Uzume) mentioned you in my server. 02:18-12 Gay 02:18-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-07 I know, I'm eating right now. 02:19-48 Eating is for the weak 02:20-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:23-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:24-20 Not eating is for the weak. 02:24-24 Hmph 02:24-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:25-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:25-21 Huh 02:25-27 That remind sme 02:25-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:26-10 My sister is gonna start going to a school to help people with eating disorders 02:26-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:27-13 I assume your sister is lesbian or bi? :) 02:27-35 Nah. 02:27-48 She is straight but is my sister so I can't marry her. 02:27-59 And I wouldn't want too anyway. 02:28-39 Chase, can you stop. 02:28-48 KK 02:28-52 CMF is one weird mofo 02:29-03 You're always making random comments about relatives like that. It needs to stop. 02:29-10 What? 02:29-13 How? 02:29-41 Pretty sure you're aware of your own behavior. This isn't the first time you've made a comment like this. 02:29-53 Whatever you say Korra. 02:30-03 No idea what you're talking about but I'll stop. 02:30-24 Yeah, I'm sure you have no idea. 02:30-24 It's called playing dumb. 02:30-42 No. 02:30-56 I seriously don't get when I've doen that before. 02:34-00 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:34-06 Gold 02:34-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:35-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:35-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:36-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:36-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:37-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:41-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:41-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:44-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:44-43 CMF was caught so he left 02:44-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:45-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:49-19 Look, 02:49-43 big We need to build a wall 02:54-39 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 02:55-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:58-48 \o 02:59-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:01-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:01-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:06-33 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:06-35 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:11-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:13-10 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:13-12 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:14-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:15-09 Yeah, I'm sure you have no idea. 03:15-09 It's called playing dumb. 03:15-39 Ya liked that, didn't you? 03:15-56 Liked WHAT 03:16-00 Make sure to check Discussions, Mime did it when we failed. 03:17-06 Trump is Jr Mime 03:17-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:17-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:18-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:18-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:19-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:19-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:25-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:27-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:28-02 w:c:holocaust 03:28-03 Lul 03:28-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:30-12 Lmao. 03:30-34 So much fo dat 03:31-40 Ah, the holocaust 03:31-50 Sure. 03:32-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:32-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:33-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:33-42 Welp. 03:37-57 Gulag 03:42-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:45-02 when you see your ex and your like "oh hi" 03:45-23 You don't even have an ex. 03:47-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:47-40 Obv repeat of a meme on yt 03:47-43 Lmfao 03:49-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:50-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:51-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:51-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-02 Once again i spent Valentine's Day alone feeding the rats by McDonald's 03:55-26 CS65 too. 03:55-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:56-19 Wait 03:56-34 Was C.Syde65 one of the rats 03:56-39 Probably. 03:56-40 (Think) 03:56-51 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:56-53 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:57-12 Let it be known CS spend Valentine's Day with a group of men. 03:59-07 Manly men 03:59-24 Sounds very gay of cs 04:00-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:02-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:02-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:03-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:04-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:04-59 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:05-01 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:05-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:05-31 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:05-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:06-11 How so? 04:06-16 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:06-20 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:06-46 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:06-50 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:07-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:07-20 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:07-22 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:07-28 Mess, are you there? 04:07-52 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:08-06 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:08-14 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:08-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:08-17 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:08-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:09-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:09-48 look, 04:10-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:10-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:10-19 hanging out with men and women are gay 04:10-53 Link me a transgender chat immediately 04:11-08 Not in main though. 04:12-09 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:20-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:20-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:26-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:26-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:31-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:31-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:32-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:33-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:36-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:36-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:38-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:38-14 Yeah 04:38-29 Just updating some stories on quotev 04:38-32 You were doorspamming again. 04:38-47 I'll refresh it should stop that 04:38-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:38-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:39-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:47-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:48-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:10-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:10-57 Hey, bruhs. 05:26-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:26-50 Hey! o/ 05:27-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:27-13 How's it going in bruh land? 05:28-41 Kinda tough. Well not tough, but I'm currently trying to research information related to fruits and vegetables. I'm trying to figure out what fruits and vegetables are culinary or botany fruit, and what fruits and vegetables are culinary or botany vegetables. 05:29-25 Interestin'. 05:29-55 Sorting them out by culinary is fairly easy. But by botany is tricky. 05:30-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:31-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:32-04 ~ OverBreak has joined the chat ~ 05:32-13 ~ OverBreak has left the chat ~ 05:33-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:35-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:35-32 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/Kaz this has to be rewritten its sort've cringy right now 05:36-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:38-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:39-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:44-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:45-10 o/ 05:45-13 *sort of 05:45-15 o/ 05:45-18 o/ 05:45-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:46-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:47-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:47-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:48-25 Hmph. 05:49-34 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 05:49-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:49-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:49-46 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:49-47 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:50-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:50-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:54-26 Well I'm heading out now 05:54-26 \o 05:54-51 \o 05:54-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:55-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:56-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:56-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:00-31 Earned the From Savannah: Fantastic! badge 06:00-31 Awarded for making 500 edits on articles! 06:00-35 I just now got that?! 06:00-43 Sure. 06:00-55 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 06:01-05 When I have over 1k edits on the wiki?! 06:01-08 MoH on chat? :o 06:01-50 Er, I mean, good very early morning, TDL. 06:02-26 Gay bruhs. 06:02-36 o/ 06:02-56 Well yes. 06:03-04 MoH, that is a fascinatin' propic. 06:03-07 I mean, articles are only one namespace. 06:03-08 Tell me, 06:03-22 Will any RP work be done tomorrow? 06:03-37 Seeing as we've been waiting weeks for one reply from one user, probably not. 06:03-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:04-16 Look, 06:04-24 Just have MoH reply instead. 06:05-22 I'll work on it tomorrow 06:05-29 Literally been busy with other things 06:05-45 Okay mess. 06:05-50 I asked Akumi to reply she wrote it but never posted it 06:05-51 (MoH 06:05-53 Thats not my fault 06:06-05 What was Akumi's reply? 06:06-07 https://spongebob.fandom.com/d/p/3100000000000001516/ CAN all of you bruhs join please. 06:06-12 Idr it 06:06-13 It's been Rogue and I for fucking ages. 06:06-28 It was good 06:07-26 I mean, 06:07-30 "That's not my fault" 06:08-07 But it is your fault that you keep pushing TDL off for months at a time making everyone wait on you for weeks. If this wasn't done, then you wouldn't need someone to always step in for you. (therp) 06:08-19 Its not months at a time 06:08-23 Is, sadly. 06:08-34 If you can make time to be on RPC 24/7, you can make time for TDL too. 06:08-39 This is the first time in a long time someone has stepped in for me 06:08-48 I come here but i put my own wikis first 06:09-06 Actually, someone has to step in for you on almost every RP. 06:09-11 This is your "own wiki". 06:09-17 There's more than having power. 06:09-21 You barely even mod RPC as it is, so- 06:09-38 And wiki work ain't even done there. 06:09-44 No one has stepped in for me in a long as time 06:09-55 Its not my only wiki 06:09-58 I have a few 06:10-05 That are not active at all. 06:10-30 ^ 06:10-31 But I watch RP chat all day while working on my story and checking my other wikis 06:10-41 "Watch" 06:10-57 I like them when they aint active its the wikis I edit the most 06:11-13 There is nothing to edit when it's inactive, lol. 06:11-21 I prefer inactive content wikis where I can just focus on writing about the topic 06:12-10 That never get content added to them. 06:12-10 Country Music and GM barely get added by you, ADD is dead. 06:12-10 RPC is modded by TG and I mostly, and TDL is ignored for ages when it takes a few minutes to reply. 06:12-17 *get edited by you 06:12-31 Chase I have an active wiki aka RP wiki I have to "watch" it 06:12-37 Actually Korra 06:12-41 I mod alot 06:12-46 No, lol. 06:12-55 But I also interact with the community 06:13-53 The only modding you do is when your family gets angery. Drama happens 24/7 often with you involved in it and the other mods have to ask everyone to stop. 06:13-53 Other than that, users get dissed daily, mocked, arguments happen, wiki work is not even done. You don't "watch" to mod, you simply socialize. 06:13-56 What I mean, MoH, 06:14-09 Is that you simply say "watch" for RPC and not "mod". 06:14-17 And this isn't even the point. 06:14-17 It doesn't hurt for you to take time to work on a TDLRP reply at least once a day. 06:14-27 If you can do all of these other grand things daily. 06:14-35 I have been taking time 06:15-06 Theory: Waluigi justice. 06:15-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 06:15-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:15-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 06:16-47 \o 06:17-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:22-18 C.Syde65 LOOK 06:24-15 Syde? 06:25-07 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 06:29-15 Welp. 06:35-28 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 06:35-32 Huh 06:36-00 Birthday coming up, brubs 08:33-28 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 12:14-33 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 12:33-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:36-24 Hey! o/ 12:36-30 And Night! o/ 12:36-50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mitn_bT7GUk 12:37-00 o/ 12:37-03 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:40-12 He kicked himself 13:32-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 13:32-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 13:33-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 13:38-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:38-11 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 13:39-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:39-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:40-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:42-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:42-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:43-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 13:46-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 13:49-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:49-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:53-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 13:56-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:00-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:01-31 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:01-37 o/ 14:01-42 o/ 14:02-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:02-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:02-23 o/ 14:02-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:02-30 (wave) 14:02-59 I miss Sunday morning Glasia. 14:03-03 That was a good meme. 14:03-05 Don't usually see Mess on this early 14:03-07 Sure. 14:03-21 Did Glasia say they weren't coming anymore? 14:03-58 Sure. 14:04-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:04-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:04-53 Hmph 14:05-01 Does Q know 14:05-18 Nvm he knows everything 14:05-24 What? 14:05-37 My promotion lol 14:05-50 Oh yeah to Councilor? 14:06-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:06-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:06-15 Yeah 14:06-21 The way this one guy edits on ESB annoys me. 14:06-43 Hm? 14:07-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:07-40 http://prntscr.com/mpexqz 14:07-40 The way they link to the help page on double redirects is just so fucking annoying, for some reason. 14:07-49 And then they end it with "..." 14:07-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:08-04 https://spongebob.fandom.com/d/p/3100000000000001516/r/3149609090155044451 someone else reply to this lol 14:08-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:09-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:09-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:09-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:09-53 why should we look at your 14:10-08 ??? 14:10-15 Best Anoop quote ever. 14:10-56 not clicking on your malware 14:10-56 http://prntscr.com/mpez3j 14:11-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:11-23 Why should we look at your 14:11-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:11-34 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 14:11-37 Anoop has godly quotes. 14:11-54 Did he mean to put wiki on the end? 14:12-10 I suppose. 14:12-21 http://prntscr.com/mpezjp Most of these were quotes from him. (rofl) 14:13-50 looks like the babbles of a man with schizophrenia 14:13-52 LMAO 14:13-57 (rofl) 14:14-26 ^ 14:14-50 Hmm 14:14-53 I suppose English isn't his first language? 14:14-56 Anoop that is 14:15-15 He's Indian, so ye. 14:15-45 So is ryker 14:15-51 Tho he lives in Fiji 14:15-59 He talks like that alot 14:16-08 I'm on VC and I'm trying not to laugh at this convo, rip. 14:16-09 Sad, MoH. 14:16-23 Who are you on VC with? 14:16-33 why 14:16-42 why are you message 14:16-47 He is on VC with IP block 14:16-55 Duh 14:16-56 I assume Akumi lol 14:16-56 Damn it, TG, stop. ; - ; 14:17-03 Nope, Sarca. 14:17-07 nope its not me >:C 14:17-11 The other day I was in a group vc 14:17-22 With Fudge and a few other friends 14:17-30 i probably wake up too late to do an early morning vc 14:18-47 It was Fudge 14:18-52 Wolfy, demon 14:18-54 I am some IP blocks 14:18-57 Anne and myself 14:19-04 WHO is Demon and Anne. 14:19-07 *Are 14:19-18 Probs RPC kids 14:19-23 Speaking of which 14:19-24 Some people in Fudges server 14:19-27 Gay. 14:19-59 Speaking of Anoop, I messaged him the other day and Mr. I am some IP blocks never replied. 14:20-03 Wolfy and I have managed to become friends since we both hate shane now 14:20-13 Mess do u know who big JohnnyPop#4106 /big is 14:20-14 The enemy of my enemy is my friend 14:20-20 No 14:20-22 kk 14:20-40 Just who is Wofly. 14:20-40 i thought it may have been someone from roleplay since i leaked my discord tag but 14:20-41 guess not 14:20-58 Its not to my knowledge anyways 14:21-10 It is probs Koa again. 14:21-21 Wolfy was the "new Kitty" the one they say is just like me that there was fights with remember? 14:21-28 Gay. 14:21-48 I do not understand people who fight with others on Discord. Hmph. 14:21-56 I am just a peaceful creature. 14:22-00 A pure one too. 14:22-04 No 14:22-10 Wtf are you noing. 14:22-14 Bitch. (blobcatangery) 14:22-20 Well there was fights Ig because are matching personalities clashed 14:22-22 (blobcatangery) 14:22-29 Our* 14:22-33 Knowing you, you- 14:22-34 Nvm! 14:22-38 Sure, MoH. 14:22-44 WhO was that towards! 14:22-47 You, TG. 14:22-48 What were you gonna say?! 14:22-50 >:C 14:23-00 She knows what I mean too. 14:23-07 i dont!! ;- ; 14:23-18 its too early to bully me :C 14:23-30 i'm still half asleep 14:23-45 Must I say it here. 14:23-55 nope 14:24-05 you can say it in my Direct meSsage 14:24-12 DM me then. 14:24-15 Too lazy to do it myself. 14:24-47 WTF, TG. 14:25-28 IT was an accident 14:25-42 Calling me in the middle of a call, hmph. 14:25-50 Yes it was!! :C 14:25-54 u probs just wanted attention 14:25-57 noo ;w; 14:26-24 if you keep being mean i will do it again 14:26-32 Do it, b*****. 14:27-01 ^_^ 14:29-57 http://prntscr.com/mpf5xv 14:30-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:33-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:33-33 Tbh I count in that 14:34-16 http://prntscr.com/mpf7k3 14:34-28 Wtf 14:34-29 Ew 14:34-42 Huh! 14:35-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:36-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:36-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:37-19 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:40-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:40-15 \o 14:40-22 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:40-53 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:41-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:41-08 http://prntscr.com/mpfa4p how the hell 14:41-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:41-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:43-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:43-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:44-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 14:48-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 14:48-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:49-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:49-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:49-32 Wtf is that group PM! 14:50-24 You're literally in there. 14:50-35 But i didnt see it 14:50-43 cuz i was eating so 14:52-37 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 14:52-46 korea 14:52-49 :P 14:54-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:54-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:57-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:57-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:59-53 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 14:59-55 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:02-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:03-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:03-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:03-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:04-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:04-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:05-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:06-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:06-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:07-49 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:08-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:08-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:09-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:09-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 15:10-50 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:10-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 15:13-19 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:35-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:35-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:36-02 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:38-21 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 15:38-24 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 15:41-06 ~ C'est La Vie 08 has joined the chat ~ 15:41-36 ~ C'est La Vie 08 has left the chat ~ 15:56-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:56-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:58-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:58-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:01-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:01-45 Why is this dead 16:03-46 idk 16:04-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:09-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:09-53 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 16:09-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:10-07 Welcome, Chase McFly. 16:10-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:10-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:10-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:11-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:11-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:11-10 Welcome, Chase McFly. 16:11-32 MoH is on, hooray. 16:11-37 http://spongebob.fandom.com/d/p/3100000000000001516 Let's get TG and Dary on this. 16:11-40 Greetings, Korra. 16:11-50 EarthlingnAkumi LOOK 16:12-53 Seems CMF called my icon a hot chick. 16:13-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:13-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:13-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:14-00 hi 16:14-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 16:14-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:14-20 also, wasn't i already on that post 16:14-33 hi babe 16:38-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:38-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:39-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:41-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:42-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:43-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:47-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:48-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:58-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:06-05 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:06-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:07-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:09-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:12-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:12-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:12-31 Such a long enter and leave rate 17:24-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:24-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:25-38 Oh lol forgot I was here. 17:26-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:26-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:26-12 And just how areyou three doing this sunny day? 17:26-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:32-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:33-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:42-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:43-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:52-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:53-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:53-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:56-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:58-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:58-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:00-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:01-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:02-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:05-18 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:05-56 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:07-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:08-17 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:08-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:08-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:09-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:17-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:18-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:19-02 Theory: 18:19-06 People actually speak. :) 18:19-26 About what? 18:19-32 The RP! 18:21-03 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 18:22-22 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 18:22-31 i see that chase ran from the group DM a day ago 18:22-51 Ye. 18:24-02 korra DM 18:40-45 Oughta hea dout silly bruhs 18:40-49 TDL is dead. 18:41-01 Farewell. 18:41-03 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 18:41-37 ~ Annabeth and Percy has joined the chat ~ 18:41-40 ~ Annabeth and Percy has left the chat ~ 18:42-07 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 18:42-53 Welcome. 18:45-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:50-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:50-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:09-52 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:10-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:10-45 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:11-56 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:12-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:13-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:13-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:14-01 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:14-24 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 19:14-24 Good evening 19:16-27 Sure. 19:17-26 Your favourite YouTuber just uploaded a new video 19:18-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:19-03 o/ 19:19-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:19-43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EafAO_vJv_w 19:21-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:21-23 Anime is distracting 19:21-37 Typical. 19:21-59 Weeb, eh? 19:22-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:50-40 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:53-12 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1621317#14 19:53-17 So I'm confused. 19:53-30 She said she was going to be closing it, but it's still open? 19:54-02 Lul she aint closin it 19:54-41 "acting like a dictator" (laugh) 19:54-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:54-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:55-08 Gold. 19:58-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:06-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:06-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:07-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:08-42 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:09-02 https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/8b7182ee-0abb-43b9-aae8-1d1874491409 20:09-35 bbigWelcome, TG. 20:09-39 Took ya long enough. 20:09-43 omg what 20:09-45 i am tg omg 20:09-51 i know i know omg 20:10-01 It's been, like, what? 5 hours. 20:10-03 i was doing something and it was lagging my computer too much 20:10-05 omg no 20:10-12 it was more like 2 and a half 20:10-18 Oh, felt like 5. 20:10-20 and i was stell on discord 20:10-50 but then the thing stopped working and then i raged and then i stopped working on it 20:10-52 good times 20:11-11 Oh, you were on Discord? 20:11-11 I didn't see you there. 20:13-41 You were talking to me the entire time >:C 20:14-03 Was i? 20:14-06 *I 20:14-18 Do you not have a phone? 20:15-03 Who? 20:15-09 You. 20:15-56 I have a phone. And that was where I was talking on discord on. I just wouldn't have been able to focus on chat enough, so it wasn't worth going onto chat on my phone. 20:16-23 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:16-35 Surprise mothertruckers 20:16-41 http://prntscr.com/mpjawb Idiots. 20:16-45 You're still disabled? 20:22-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:25-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:25-48 Just what is this conversation? Hmph. 20:26-22 We gottem on rp wiki boys 20:30-56 Bring me Fegelein 20:31-27 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 20:32-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:34-49 omg the messages that my brother sent soundsl like KGB 20:35-58 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:36-36 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:37-06 no omg he says my name 20:37-17 Just blank out the name omg 20:37-50 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 20:38-00 o/ 20:38-14 Welcome, C.Syde65. 20:39-08 https://prnt.sc/mpjl41 20:39-10 omg found one tkf 20:39-36 And u liked her :P :P 20:40-17 omg i am o n his face bok 20:40-24 thats why its on blue 20:45-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:45-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:47-34 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:48-52 syde is a silly bruh 20:54-55 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:55-37 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 20:57-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:00-11 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:00-17 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:00-20 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:00-35 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 21:00-38 Flip fandumb 21:00-46 HOP IT FELL 21:01-09 HOP IT FELL 21:01-13 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 21:01-29 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 21:02-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:02-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:02-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:03-30 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:03-33 HOP IT FELL 21:03-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:05-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:05-51 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:05-56 HOP IT FELL 21:09-22 My baby says she's trav'ling on the one after 909. I said move over honey I'm travelling on that line. I said move over once, move over twice. Come on baby don't be cold as ice. I said I'm trav'ling on the one after 909. 21:10-18 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:13-01 Good 21:16-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:17-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:22-36 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:25-37 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:28-03 We all know you ain't got no baby. 21:28-37 C.S is lonely and lives in his own basement 21:28-45 I know because i am his roommate 21:29-16 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:29-18 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:29-40 I dont have a baby either 21:36-59 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:37-01 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:42-32 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:52-27 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:54-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:55-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:57-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:57-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:57-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:57-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:57-56 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:10-06 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:10-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:10-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:12-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:13-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-14 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:20-37 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:30-18 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:30-19 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:30-21 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:30-31 Speak! 22:34-51 Speaking. 22:35-01 Speaks. 22:37-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:37-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:43-22 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:43-23 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:43-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:43-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:43-47 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:43-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:43-48 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:49-08 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:52-55 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:52-56 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:52-57 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:55-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:55-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:58-23 ~ Bot Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:01-13 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:02-08 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:03-31 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:04-08 Tell me what new Chewbacca dog is doin', tkf.... 23:06-00 http://prntscr.com/mpl981 Lmao. 23:06-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:06-37 Sure. 23:06-42 Sure. 23:08-01 Ah, Chuck123456 23:08-10 My former arch enemy 23:08-37 Chuck Berry. 23:08-48 is 23:08-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:22-56 ~ Bot Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:26-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:26-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:27-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:27-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:27-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:28-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:28-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:30-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:32-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 23:32-23 o/ 23:32-40 Nadine 23:33-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:33-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:33-51 o/ 23:34-09 Nadine 23:34-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:34-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:34-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:35-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:35-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:35-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:35-59 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:36-32 Nadine? 23:36-46 What is a Nadine 23:37-00 A song by Chuck Berry. 23:37-11 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:37-38 What is a TG 23:37-47 What is a Korra 23:37-59 Ha.. 23:38-04 Welp. 23:38-14 Huh 23:38-19 Chuck Berry 23:38-19 is 23:38-20 Nadine 23:38-23 I was about to great Hames. 23:38-24 That was my intent :P 23:38-25 But he left. 23:38-41 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:38-46 wb James 23:38-55 I see 23:39-34 Good evening good fellows 23:40-33 HOP IT FELL 23:40-35 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:40-52 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:41-03 Huh 23:41-20 wb Hames! o/ 23:41-28 That was my reaction too. 23:42-43 Come on Zach there are two pretty women waiting for you so you can get your wish 23:42-50 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:43-10 Mui 23:43-10 GET MUI 23:43-16 Or whatever the fuck she said. 23:43-50 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:44-04 I think it was "Miu" not "Mui" but close enough 23:44-10 Sad. 23:44-17 What r u two talking about 23:44-20 I am just amazed to know she has a sense of humor. 23:44-26 A strange one, but at least it's there. 23:44-29 Who 23:44-34 Someone. 23:44-43 Who 23:44-50 Ur mum 23:44-52 Someone8397. 23:45-03 Oh 23:45-07 Where 23:45-16 User:Ur mum8397 23:45-24 *937 23:45-27 **8937 23:45-36 I knew those numbers were wrong 23:45-40 Just know, be sweet to her and she'll be a little candy 23:45-43 But I couldn't tell what was wrong with them 23:45-50 I never remember the exact order of her numbers. 23:45-53 Hmph 23:46-02 I don't work properly? I go insane? Tell me mastress! 23:46-07 Huh 23:46-07 *my 23:46-37 Just don't make Kocka and malware jokes around her. 23:46-40 She won't be a little candy then. 23:46-46 Explain where these outlandish quotes are coming from 23:47-04 Nah. 23:47-10 Is CCChat back open 23:47-17 Oh I know who it is 23:47-19 No @James 23:47-25 Come on James there are two pretty women waiting for you so you can get your wish 23:47-28 And I fully expect- 23:47-34 Damn it, TG. 23:47-40 C: 23:47-45 Sure it's 8937 23:47-53 Where are these pretty women 23:47-59 lol. 23:48-01 Lucky said he was going to join VWD, btw, TG. 23:48-04 But he never did, so rip. 23:48-07 oof 23:48-13 Walking down the street? Pretty women 23:48-31 VWD? 23:48-37 well if he does tell me his tag so he can get his 5 second discount 23:48-39 Vocaloid Wiki Discord, I presume. 23:48-42 Yes 23:48-45 Ah 23:48-47 correct q thanks 23:48-49 5 second discount? 23:48-59 Woo discount 23:49-11 I'm sure you will know it, TG. As it's literally "Lucky". 23:49-12 There's a verification system and if you know the person you're verifying you can skip the steps on their talk page 23:49-19 http://www.digitalminx.com/photos/actresses/w/wright_bonnie/BWdhphotoshoot001.jpg 23:49-19 I meant the discord tag! 23:49-26 No, hehehe. 23:49-38 Why the random chick, CS65. 23:49-38 NOT even hot. 23:49-39 too late someone already told me in PM hehehe 23:49-44 WHO 23:49-49 hehehe 23:49-53 DM it at once. 23:50-05 What do you mean she's not hot?! >:( 23:50-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:50-20 She's not hot 23:50-24 She's not hot. 23:50-24 Because the image took 5 seconds to load! 23:50-45 She's plain. 23:50-50 You have horrible taste in women, CS65. 23:50-51 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 23:51-23 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 23:51-35 I know for a fact that she is. 23:51-58 I know for a fact that she is inot. 23:52-06 She may be hot 23:52-20 It is rather sunny these days Category:Wikia Chat logs